Las sirenas
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Ginga y Ryuga, estan paseando por la playa una noche de luna llena, hasta que ven a dos sirenas y deciden, ir cada noche a buscarlas, pero a ellos se unen Dashan y Ryuto. Varias parejas, y contado en primera persona.
1. Las sirenas

**Beyblade no me pertenece, y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Hace dos días, mi mejor amigo y yo, caminabas por la playa, era una noche de luna llena, hablábamos tranquilamente, hasta que nos sentamos en la arena para descansar, entonces las vimos, dos sirenas un tenía una preciosa color rosa, tenía el pelo castaño corto y ojos celestes. La otra, tenía la cola azul, su pelo también era azul, y sus ojos azules como el mar. Los dos nos quedamos quietos, o más bien admirándolas. Nunca vimos algo tan hermoso, ellas no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, cantaban una hermosa canción al mismo compas. Era como si lo hubiesen practicado, su voz era hermosa, pero cuando nos vieron se fueron de allí. Desde entonces hemos estado yendo a la playa por la noche, buscándolas, pero no las encontramos, por suerte mi mejor amigo Ryuga vive al lado del mar, y ya me he quedado dos días a dormir en su casa, en busca de las sirenas, pero no tenemos suerte. Hoy Ryuga tenía universidad por la noche, así que no puede ayudarme a buscarlas, así que tendré que ir solo. Mientras camino mirando el mar, la veo esa sirena de cola rosa, pelo castaño y ojos azules. Ella me vio pero esta vez, no ha huido, más bien se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos entonces, le empecé a hablar.

-Hola ¿cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto emocionado al ver que no huye.

-Me llamo Madoka ¿Y tú?-Me pregunta Madoka, un poco temerosa.

-Yo soy Ginga, Madoka es un lindo nombre.-Le digo a Madoka mucho mas emocionado.

-Ginga también es lindo.-Me responde un poco roja, yo me acerco hasta la orilla poco a poco, porque no la quiero asustar.

-¿Enserio? No pensé que fuese lindo, oye como se llama la otra sirena que estaba contigo, es que un amigo y yo, os estábamos buscando para hablar.-Le digo a Madoka muy emocionado.

-Se llama Hikaru, Ginga me tengo que ir, mañana volveré con Hikaru a esta hora, os estaremos esperando.-Me dice Madoka y se va de allí, yo me quede un rato mirando el mar, hasta que decidí irme a la casa de Ryuga, para ver si estaba, cuando llame a la puerta me abrió su hermana gemelo Ryuto. Este me hizo pasar casi obligado, una vez dentro Ryuto me dio algo para comer, y al rato llego Ryuga. Este se extraño al verme, pero no dijo nada solo dejo su mochila en el cuarto y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ryuga, la he visto.-Le digo a Ryuga muy emocionado.

-¿El que has visto?-Me pregunta Ryuga medio dormido.

-A la sirena.-Le digo a Ryuga, y se sorprende al oír que había visto a la sirena.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Me pregunta Ryuga interesado.

-La de pelo castaño, Madoka y la otra Hikaru, dice que mañana, vayamos a la playa a la misma hora que fui hoy.-Le digo a Ryuga, aun emocionado, recordando la pequeña conversación que tuve con Madoka. Pero me doy cuenta de que Ryuga, se ha quedado dormido en el sofá, lo muevo para ver si se despierta, pero no se despierta, bueno lleva desde las nueve de la noche en la universidad, y ya son las cinco de la mañana. Así que me despido de Ryuto y me voy a mi casa, entro sin hacer ruido, porque si mi padre se entera, que llevo desde las once de la noche fuera de casa, de seguro me castiga. Una vez dentro cierro la puerta con cuidado y me dirijo a mi habitación, allí me tumbo en la cama y me duermo. Me desperté sobre las diez de la mañana, mi padre ya estaba despierto, me estaba preparando el desayuno, de mientras yo me fui a duchar. Cuando salí del baño, ya vestido, me fui a desayunar. Cuando acabe de desayunar, Ryuga, Ryuto y Dei-shan. Me vinieron a buscar, para irnos a dar una vuelta, los cuatro hablábamos alegremente, ya que nos llevábamos muy bien, fuimos a comer a casa de Dei-shan ya que mi padre se fue a trabajar, y Ryuga y Ryuto vivían solos, así que no nos dirían nada. Despues de comer quedamos los cuatro en la playa a las doce de la noche. Cuando llegue a casa, empecé a ordenar un poco la habitación, ya que me había ido sin ordenarla. Cuando acabo de ordenarla viene mi padre, que me saluda muy alegre, y me dice que unos amigos suyos irían a cenar a casa. Y eso era un problema, porque no podría ir a ver a Madoka, así que me puse a idear un plan para poder ir a verla. Pero me tengo que escapar sin que mi padre se dé cuenta. Me encerré en mi cuarto toda la tarde, para poder idear el plan tranquilamente, ya eran las nueve de la noche, los invitados habían llegado, sobre las diez cenamos. Cuando acabamos de cenar yo, logre escaparme por la ventana, sin que me viesen. Cuando llegue a la playa ya eran las doce, allí me esperaban mis amigos. Y las sirenas, pero habían cuatro, eso fue lo que me sorprendió.

-Ginga, llegas un poco tarde.-Me replica Ryuto, ya que para él es muy importante la puntualidad.

-Lo siento, teníamos invitados y me tuve que escapar por la ventana.-Le digo a Ryuto disculpándome.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, Madoka trajo a unas amigas, para que las conociéramos.-Me dice Ryuga.

-Ya veo.-Le respondo a Ryuga mirando, a las demás sirenas.

-Ginga estas son mis amigas, ella es Hikaru, esta es Motty y ella es Mei-Mei.-Me dice Madoka presentándome a las demás sirenas.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, aparte de que este fic se lo prometí a una persona. Sugerencias, ayuda para ser mejor escritora, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…Todo eso va para mi la autora, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós.<p> 


	2. Ryuga desaparece

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Estaba sorprendido, habían cuatro sirenas, y todas eran hermosas, pero siento que Madoka es la más bonita de todas, aparte de que no para de pensar en ella. De esa voz tan dulce que tiene, hasta que Ryuga me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Ginga, no te quedes hay admirándolas, ya sé que son guapas, pero son sirenas.-Me dice Ryuga quitándome de mis pensamientos, por un momento iba a pensar que estaba enamorado.

-Oye, no habéis probado alguna vez a salir del mal.-Les dice Ryuto a las sirenas.

-Dicen, que si salimos del agua nos caerá una maldición.-Le responde Motty a Ryuto.

-Y os creéis eso.-Le responde Ryuto, ya que no se lo creía.

-Ryuto, calladito estas más guapo, si no pueden pues no pueden.-Le dice Ryuga a Ryuto, y empiezan una pequeña discusión. Las sirenas al verles se echaron a reír, y eso fue la causa de que dejasen de discutir.

-¿Y no podéis venir vosotros al agua?-Nos pregunta Hikaru.

-No sé, es tarde y de seguro que el agua esta fría.-Le respondo a Hikaru.

-Pero, quien no se arriesga no se hace a la mar.-Me dice Dei-shan entrando al agua. Al final decidimos entrar al agua, aunque estaba un poco fría, ellas no se asustaron, más bien se acercaron a nosotros. Nos cogieron de las manos y nos transformaron en sirenos, no me lo podía creer, teníamos cola de sirena, la mía era de color celeste, la de Ryuga era negra, la de Ryuto verde y la de Dei-shan amarilla.

-¿Os gustaría acompañarnos hasta nuestro reino?-Nos pregunta Madoka, nosotros aceptamos, pero a Ryuga no le parecía buena idea. Y le tuvimos que obligar a venir. Nos metimos mar adentro, y se oían relámpagos en el exterior. Y eso nos asusto a todos, y las sirenas se abrazaron a nosotros.

-Perdonad, es que les tenemos miedo a los relámpagos.-Nos dice Mei-Mei disculpándose. Despues nos siguen guiando hasta su reino, pero vemos a lo lejos un remolino. Las sirenas se acercan y el remolino, se las absorbe, nosotros reaccionamos rápido y las cogemos de las manos, sacándolas del remolino. Aunque el remolino tiene más fuerza.

-Ginga, suéltame estaré bien.-Me dice Madoka.

-Nunca, yo no me rindo fácilmente.-Le respondo a Madoka ella se pone roja, y al final consigo sacarla del remolino. Pero por desgracia, Ryuga saco a Hikaru pero, el remolino lo absorbió. Hikaru se puso a llorar, nosotros la animamos por el camino. En verdad todo estábamos tristes, al rato llegamos al reino, allí nos recibieron más sirenas. Llegamos a una sala, donde había un trono allí estaba el padre de las sirenas.

-Veo que las habéis protegido a mis hijas, pero habéis perdido a un camarada.-Nos dice el rey.

-Padre fue por mi culpa, si yo no hubiese ido a ese remolino, el.-Le dice Hikaru a su padre.

-No fue culpa tuya, el arriesgo su vida para salvarte. Decidme vuestros nombres y el de vuestro camarada perdido.-Nos dice el rey.

-Yo soy Ginga, el es Ryuto, el Dei-shan y falta Ryuga.-Le digo al rey un poco triste. Entonces se acerca una bella sirena de cola lila, ojos azules y pelo largo plateado.

-Vuestro amigo Ryuga sigue vivo, pero está encerrado en un mundo de pesadillas.-Nos dice la sirena.

-¿Cómo podemos traerlo?-Le pregunta Ryuto a la sirena.

-Tenéis que sacarlo de ese mundo de pesadillas, peor todos los que han ido nunca han vuelto. Aparte dicen que si pasa tres noches de luna de sangre, se convertirá en una pesadilla, y lo malo es que la luna de sangre comienza, la próxima noche, hoy debéis prepararos y mañana partir a la noche. Claro si le queréis salvar.-Nos explica la sirena.

-Claro que le queremos salvar.-Le dice Ryuto a la sirena.

-Pero Ryuto es muy arriesgado, podríamos morir.-Le dice Dei-shan a Ryuto.

-Me da igual, el no es tu hermano, aparte siempre te callo mal, tu le quieres ver sufrir.-Le dice Ryuto a Dei-shan llorando y casi gritándole, y se va de allí, Motty le sigue para intentar animarlo.

-Ryuto.-Le llama Motty.

-¿Que quieres?-Le pregunta Ryuto aun llorando a Motty.

-Tranquilo, yo te acompañare salvaremos los dos a tu hermano.-Le dice Motty a Ryuto.

-Pero Motty, es muy peligroso para ti.-Le dice Ryuto a Motty.

-Lo sé, pero, así tu eres feliz, no me gusta ver que alguien llora, porque ha perdido a un ser querido.-Le dice Motty a Ryuto y ella lo abraza. Ryuto acepta el abrazo. Madoka y yo nos quedamos hablando en su habitación.

-Ginga, en verdad quieres, ayudar a Ryuto.-Me dice Madoka.

-Claro es mi amigo, y Ryuga también lo es, no me gustaría que se transformase en una pesadilla.-Le digo a Madoka, ella me abraza cosa que me sorprende un montón.

-Ginga, déjame acompañarte.-Me dice Madoka, yo no sé que responder, es peligroso, pero tengo que salvar a Ryuga, de seguro que Ryuto también viene, y quizá también venga Hikaru, y Dei-shan no estoy seguro si vendrá.

-Está bien, puedes venir, pero me tienes que prometer, que no te iras de mi lado.-Le digo a Madoka y le sonrío.

-Claro, estaré todo el rato a tu lado, te lo prometo.-Me dice Madoka muy contenta. Dei-shan miraba por la ventana apenado, ya que Ryuto le había ofendido un poco, era cierto que Ryuga no le caía muy bien, pero aun así es su amigo. Mei-Mei le miraba apenada, así que decidió acercarse para hablar con él.

-Dei-shan ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunta Mei-Mei a Dei-shan, este al oírla se jira par mirarla a la cara.

-No, no estoy bien, Ryuto me ofendió un poco, pero es normal su comportamiento. Ya que Ryuga es su hermano.-Le dice Dei-shan a Mei-Mei un poco triste.

-Tranquilo, de seguro Ryuto no lo dijo a propósito, estaba demasiado nervioso. Pero ahora lo importante, es encontrar a Ryuga.-Le dice Mei-Mei a Dei-shan y le sonríe. Haciendo que Dei-shan se sonroje un poco.

* * *

><p>-Bueno aquí tienen la continuación de este fic, espero que les guste, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…todo eso y más van dirigidos para mí si no les gusta.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyblade no me pertenec y tampoco, me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Todo era oscuro, no había nada, ni nadie, Ryuga no sabía dónde ir. Incluso se veía transparente, cosa que le asusto, cuando se tocaba el brazo lo traspasaba. Empezó a dar unas vueltas para ver si encontraba a alguien, y vio a un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, Ryuga se acerco a él, pero el hombre le pego un cachete.

-No sobrevivirás, en tres noches ya serás solo una pesadilla.-Le dice el hombre.

-Maldito, como osas pegarme, y que es eso de que seré una pesadilla.-Le dice Ryuga enfadado a ese hombre.

-Te transformaras en una sombra, y cada noche aparecerás en un sueño de alguien, para crearlo en pesadilla.-Le explica el hombre a Ryuga. Ryuga baja la mirada, en verdad no recordaba, después de lo sucedido con el tornado, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Tenía miedo de estar muerto. Negó con la cabeza, no podía estar muerto, ese tornado no podía haberle matado, pero, en verdad estaba bien asustado, era como un fantasma. Se alejo de ese hombre, dio unas cuantas vueltas, para ver si encontraba a alguien, que lo pudiese ayudar. Pero todas las vueltas que daba eran en vano, Ryuga, se rindió en dar tantas vueltas. Empezó a llorar, pero lloraba de desesperación, estaba solo, no había ninguna salida, no sabía dónde ir, todo estaba perdido. Ryuga se tumbo en el suelo, aun estaba llorando, hasta que se quedo dormido, pero en su sueño solo veía cosas terroríficas, su sueño se convirtió en una pesadilla. Se despertó muy nervioso, tenía miedo, se levanto y se puso a caminar en línea recta. Hasta que se volvió a encontrar a ese hombre.

-¿Somos los únicos aquí?-Le pregunto Ryuga al hombre, el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Aquí hay más gente, lo que pasa es que, se esconden en la oscuridad, o tú no los ves. Oigo su llanto a la lejanía, todos quieren volver a sus casas, supongo que tu también, Ryuga, siempre espere a que vinieses por mí, pero ambos estamos atrapados.-Le dice el hombre a Ryuga, como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

-¿Quién eres?-Le pregunta Ryuga, sorprendido al hombre.

-Ryuga, soy yo Doji, tu padre.-Le dice Doji a Ryuga, Ryuga se quedo sorprendido, no podía ser su padre, el había muerto. O eso le dijeron, su padre se quedo atrapado en un torbellino marino, ya que el barco en el que iban, se hundió.

-Padre.-Le dijo Ryuga y se abrazo a él, Doji acepto el abrazo.

-Ryuga, solo faltan aquí tu hermano y tu madre, peor tu madre, hace tiempo que se convirtió en una pesadilla, si nadie viene en estas tres noches, tu y yo, seremos una pesadilla.-Le explica Doji a Ryuga, Ryuga no dice nada mas bien, solo escucha lo que le dice su padre, le daba igual, si se convertía en pesadilla, al menos estaría con su padre.

****En el reino de las sirenas****

Todos nos habíamos preparado, para ir a buscar a Ryuga. Dashan no paraba de discutir con Ryuto, ambos se llevaban mal desde que discutieron la noche pasada. Hoy empezaba la primera luna de sangre, todos partimos hacia el mundo de las pesadillas, mientras íbamos encontramos varios obstáculos, tiburones, mas tornados, tormentas, olas gigantescas…Decidimos parar, para descansar un rato. Hikaru tenía una especie de brújula hecha con piedras preciosas, que la guiaba hacia el mundo de las pesadillas.

-Hikaru ¿Falta mucho para llegar?-Le pregunto a Hikaru, cansado de huir de los tiburones.

-Al ritmo que vamos, llegaremos, y Ryuga ya será una pesadilla.-Me responde Hikaru fríamente.

-Pero, Hikaru tenemos muchos obstáculos, no podemos ir más rápido.-Le dice Mei-Mei a Hikaru.

-Si que podemos ir más rápido, nos pueden llevar los delfines, nadan más rápido que nosotros.-Le dice Madoka a Mei-Mei.

-Buena idea Madoka.-Le dice Hikaru a Madoka, Hikaru llama a unos delfines, y nos llevan hasta la mitad del camino. Madoka, Hikaru, Motty y Mei-Mei les dieron unos pescados, de agradecimiento, y los delfines se fueron. Hikaru propuso descansar, y seguir la otra noche, mientras los demás dormían, yo me senté en una roca, que había en la superficie, me preguntaba como estaría mi padre, igual estaba muy preocupado por mí. Madoka, al ver que no estaba, salió a la superficie y me vio sentado en la roca, ella se sentó a mi lado, y me cogió de la mano.

-Dijiste, que no me separara de ti.-Me dice Madoka, con una voz dulce y gentil.

-Cierto, me pregunto, como esta mi padre, igual está muy preocupado.-Le digo a Madoka ella, se apoya en mi hombro, yo me sonrojo un poco.

-Tranquilo, igual si le explicas, te cree, aparte desearía, que te quedases conmigo aquí, para siempre. -Me dice Madoka, yo me sonrojo un poco más, a mi también me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo.

-Pero, tu familia está en el mar, la mía está en la superficie.-Le digo a Madoka, la miro para esperar una respuesta, pero ella no respondió, nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, algo me impulso a besarla, nuestros labios se rozaron, para luego darnos y cálido beso. AL rato nos separamos, aunque hubiese deseado, que ese momento, no se hubiese acabado nunca. Luego regresamos al mar, para descansar, sabíamos que, la noche siguiente seria larga, muy larga.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me esforcé mucho en escribirlo.<p>

En respuesta a la pregunta de Kzy Ocura:

La verdad no sé si habrá yaoi shonen, lo más probable no, pero igual cuando acabe este fic, tengo pensado uno yaoi.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Haruhi tkm:

El shōnen-ai regularmente presenta relaciones homosexuales entre dos adolescentes, aunque puede presentar otras combinaciones como un hombre adulto y un adolescente, o dos adultos. Se caracteriza por solo exponer demostraciones de afecto verbales y corporales mínimas, es decir, que no llegan a lo sexual, centrándose más en la temática romántica e inocente.

-Bueno, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos…Todo eso y demás, va dirigido a la autora de este fic, a mí, espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo adiós.


	4. Solo fue, un sueño

**Beyblade no me pertenece, tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Llego la otra noche, una más y Ryuga solo sería una pesadilla, Hikaru nos guiaba, faltaba poco, muy poco, estábamos en la localización casi exacta. Ryuto estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por rescatar a su hermano, llegamos el lugar indicado, en la entrada había varios cadáveres, de personas que lo habían intentado, entramos sin temor, pero las cosas se hicieron peores, algo nos separó.

-Tendré que seguir solo.-Me dije a mi mismo, así que sin más dilación, me adentre más en la cueva. Hasta que lago me espantó oí a Ryuto gritar, pedía auxilio, yo le buscaba pero no le encontraba, oí otra voz pidiendo auxilio, era la voz de Madoka, al buscaba desesperadamente, peor nada, al segundo todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que una persona se comienza a reír, me asusté al oírla, luego le siguieron más personas, todas se reían de mí, a la lejanía vi a Ryuga, estaba allí, pero estaba lleno de sangre.

-Ayúdame.-Me dijo Ryuga entre mares de lágrimas, me acerque a él, pero cuando le toqué desapareció, estaba asustado, hasta que una voz me dijo.

-No te asustes, si no, harás que se burlen de ti, todo lo que estás viendo, son solo pesadillas, no les hagas caso.-Me dice esa voz, que parecía, la voz de una mujer, esa voz, por algún motivo me calmó. Seguí mi camino sin miedo, todo lo que veía solo eran pesadillas.

****Mientras tanto con Ryuto****

Nadaba tranquilo, se le habían aparecido fantasmas, muertos, familiares…Pero no el afectaba, seguía nadando, hasta que vio algo que no era una pesadilla, era el cuerpo de Ryuga tirado en el suelo, dormido el estaba sonriendo, tenía un sueño.

-Ryuga, despierta, Ryuga.-Le llamó Ryuto, pero no consiguió nada.

-Es imposible, Ryuto, el ya es una pesadilla, lo siento mucho.-Le dice la misma voz de antes a Ryuto.

-¡No! ¡El no es una pesadilla! No lo es…-Le dice Ryuto entre lágrimas a esa voz.

-Ryuto, contasteis mal las noches, la noche en la que el desapareció era luna roja, no se puede hacer nada, tus amigos ya han tenido pesadillas con él, bueno aun os queda está noche.-Le dice la voz a Ryuto.

-¿Quién eres? Me suena tu voz.-Le dice Ryuto a esa voz.

-Ryuto, yo soy tu madre, tu padre y yo, nos quedamos encerrados aquí, tu padre, es la pesadilla que está teniendo Ryuga, le está llevando a la perdición, por eso digo, que ya es una pesadilla, yo tu madre, guio a los viajeros a la salida, Ryuto escúchame, coge el cuerpo de Ryuga, llévalo al reino de las sirenas, allí tendrán algún remedio para despertarle, se está volviendo transparente, Ryuto te guiare a la salida a ti y a tus amigos, no tengas miedo estaré contigo.-Le dice su madre a Ryuto, este le hace caso, coge el cuerpo de Ryuga y se lo lleva de allí. Su madre le guía hasta la salida, luego guía a los demás. Una vez salimos, vemos a Ryuto con el cuerpo de Ryuga, el nos explica lo que pasa, así que nos damos prisa, al saber que es la última noche, si sale el sol, Ryuga solo será una pesadilla. Con ayuda de los delfines, ballenas y focas, conseguimos llegar al castillo, sanos y salvos, pero Ryuga empezaba a traspasar cosas, faltaba una hora para el amanecer, en el castillo, todos estábamos, esperando que un conjuro que le echaron funcionase, a la media hora Ryuga se despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Nos pregunta Ryuga despertándose, Hikaru, al verlo despierto le abraza.

-Ryuga, menos mal que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada.-Le dice Hikaru a Ryuga, este está bien rojo pero acepta el abrazo.

-No tenias porque preocuparte.-Le dice Ryuga todos miramos la tierna escena, Madoka me coge de la mano, yo no hago nada, en este pequeño viaje he descubierto algo, el amor hacia una persona, creo que todos lo descubrimos, a Ryuga y Hikaru, s eles ve muy unidos, a Ryuto y Motty también, Dashan y Mei-Mei, se les ve muy felices y por último, Madoka y yo, a nosotros, creo que se nos ve, mucho más que unidos, enamorados mas bien. Las sirenas, nos acompañan a la superficie, llega el momento del adiós, ese adiós que tanto odiare, quiero estar con Madoka, pero sé que es imposible. Odio las despedidas, siempre son dolorosas, pero nunca conoceré, un adiós tan duro como este.

-Bueno Ginga, supongo que esto es un adiós, dudo que volvamos a vernos.-Me dice Madoka bajando la mirada, yo la tomo por la barbilla.

-No, algún día nos volveremos a ver, ese día, será el que más adorare, porque será el día en el que estaremos juntos para siempre.-Le digo a Madoka evitando llorar a ella, le caen unas lagrimas, yo se las quito y sin pensarlo, la beso en los labios. Todos nos miraban sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, sabían lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, porque ellos también se habían enamorado de esas sirenas, cuando nos separamos ellas se fueron, nosotros salimos del agua. Todo se vuelve borroso y oigo, como alguien me llama.

-Ginga, despierta, mil años para despertarte, tío, como sigas durmiendo llegaremos tarde a clases.-Me dice Ryuga despertándome.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están las sirenas?-Le pregunto a Ryuga.

-Pero mira que eres imbécil, estás en tu cuarto, las sirenas no existen y ¡Llegamos tarde por tu culpa!-Me grita Ryuga muy enfadado.

-Pero, si las vistes, estabas allí, Hikaru, Madoka, Mei-Mei, y Motty.-Le digo a Ryuga muy sorprendido.

-Ginga, ya sé que te gusta Madoka, Hikaru y yo somos novios, como Mei-Mei es la novia de Dashan y Motty la de Ryuto. Pero es tarde.-Me dice Ryuga, ahora comprendía todo, solo era un sueño, un sueño que algún día se haría realidad, o eso espero. Nunca olvidare este sueño.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí les dejo con el ultimo capítulo de las sirenas, espero que les haya gustado este fic, y lo hayan disfrutado, bueno nos veremos en mis otros fics, y gracias a los que siguieron el fic, bueno Haruhi te prometí este fic y lo prometido es deuda, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado. Sugerencias, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, ramos de flores…Todo eso va para la autora de este fic nos vemos.<p> 


End file.
